epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/ERBoSFS Special 3: Mesputin vs Scrawlin vs Scratchin vs Scrawrbachev vs Scrawtin
EPIC RIP(OFF) BATTLES OF HISTORY! SCRAWSPUTIN! VERSUS! SCRAWLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN! Scrawsputin (said if Scrawlin is really Nick) Cool moustache, Scrawrio, Try messing with the mad mod you'll be sorry, yo How many admins does it take, to turn a wiki into a website in a ruinous state? It's a disgrace what yo rednecks do to their own sisters! Yo admins kicked you like a tbone and you kissed her! You're from Georgia, Sweet Geogia, and the school notebooks unfold ya, as a messed up mutha fucka bent in the mind, who lives in a superpower but can't handle the price, with the endless destruction of political lies, If you're the Christian of Steel I spit devil's eyes, Big dick mystic known to hypnotize! I can end you with a rap of strife! Scrawlin (if Scrawsputin is treated as Coopay) Look into my eyes, you corrupted Whovian, See the soul of the man who made puberty his fusian! You think I give fuck about my state? Our own governors get locked up in prison, and no has any hate! You get off easy, when they kick that Asian ass, I'd leave your hands in a ban and kicked, Your whole family, kicked, All your Time Lords, kicked, Anyone who unbanned you, kicked! I'd kick you for days till you tbone'd away! I even crush motherfuckers when I speak like De! (lano!) Pride of NightHawk, took RTP out of the picture, I'll drop the hammer on you harder than Piet kicks out Hitler! Scratchin (if Scrawlin is treated as Scraw, Scrawsputin as BTTF, and Scratchin is Tesla): I HAVE NO PRIDE FOR YOU, WHO RUINED EVERYTHING DOING, TO STOP THE STEE-LER-DUDE! WE FOUGHT THE BLOCKAGE OF USERS, THE LOCKAGE OF PAGES, HAVE BROUGHT ME HERE TO SPIT AGAINST BOTH O' YO AGES! LEMME STARTWITH YOU, THERE, FUTURE GUY! LOOKIN SOMETHIN OUT OF STAR WARS NINE! IT'S AC/DC, EDISON LIED, CAUSE THE CURRENT AIN'T SHOCKIN NO ONE TONIGHT! AND SCRAWLIN, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY LEFT HAND MAN! BUT YOUR LOYALTY'S SLOPPY LIKE YOUR FONT, LEFT HAND! OUR WHOLE FUTURE WAS DARK, YOU LET YOUR HEART GROW BRIGHT! AND STOP THE GREATEST REVOLUTION SINCE THE RISE OF NIGHT! Scrawrbachev (if Scrawsputin = Coopay, Scrawlin = Loygan, Scratchin = Hawk, and Scrawrbachev = me) Knock knock knock knock! Did somebody say RISE, KNIGHT? Yo I'm the mod with the most god rod, Admins made a mess and the wiki had fraud! Shook hands with all bureaus, Steeler, Ynkr, and Piet, no doubt, If your name has a number? Get to time out! I had the brains to let mysterious rap, playa! Torn down them lyrics like a critic, oh yea! You two (Loygan, Hawk) need a guy show, you (Coopay) need to cower, But YOU ALL NEED TO LEARN HOW TO ABUSE REAL POWER! Scrawtin (If Scrawsputin = Coopay, Scrawlin = Nick, Scratchin = Hawk, and Scrawrbachev = Tesla, with me as Scrawtin): DID SAMBADY SAY REAL POWARRRRRR? DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME? I SPIT MARINARA WHEN I'M CRASHIN DEES BEATS, BLOW IT UP LIKE A CANADIAN, WHILE I'M BALLIN IN YANKEE STADIUM, DOING NORRIS MOVES AND SCHOOLING EVERY ADMIN ACADIAN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YORE DOIN WHEN YU TRY TO BEAT A KICK FROM SCRAWTIN! YOU'LL FIND THAT THE NYC IS THE BEST KP IN THE ERB WIKI! Category:Blog posts